Victor Arroyo
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 18. After the Veteran players were revealed, Victor along with Paul Abrahamian and Jozea Flores made a pact to get rid of the veterans. However, the veterans managed to get some of the newbies on their side and blindside Jozea at the end of first week. The next week, Victor won the Roadkill Competition. However, at the Veto ceremony, HoH Paulie Calafiore named him as the replacement nominee. Ultimately he was evicted by a vote of 9-1-0. However, after he was evicted, Victor won the Battle Back Competition and re-entered the game on week 5. He rejoined forces with Paul and the two formed an alliance called The Sitting Ducks. Victor managed to prove that he was a force to be reckon with, as he managed to win several competitions which included 2 Head of Households, 1 Power of Veto, and he managed to get revenge on Paulie and take out his showmance. However, on week 9, Victor was evicted for the second time after being nominated by Natalie and Michelle Meyer. However, Victor made Big Brother history when he won the jury re-entry competition and became the first houseguest to come back twice in the same season. Victor once again reunited with Paul and they formed and alliance with Nicole Franzel and Corey Brooks thus forming a final four alliance. He also managed to win HOH and get revenge on his former ally James Huling by evicting his showmance partner Natalie. However, in week 12, Victor was betrayed by Nicole and Corey when they teamed up with James and HOH Corey nominated him alongside Paul for eviction. After Nicole won the veto, she left the nominations the same thus sealing his fate. Ultimately he was evicted by a vote of 2-0, thus permanently eliminating him for the third and final time. He placed 5th and became the 7th member of the jury. Due to his competition prowess, he is considered one of the greatest male physical players in the show's history. Because of his funny personality and underdog position in the house, Victor has become one of the most popular contestants of his season. On finale night, Victor won America's Favorite Houseguest, beating out James and Natalie. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 25 Hometown: Slidell, LA Current city: Slidell, LA Occupation: Gym manager Three adjectives that describe you: Smart, sexy, and fit. Favorite activities: Working out, playing soccer, and taking trips with my friends. Those are the things I love to do, but more than that, I love women. I'm always looking for the next girl to talk to and I'm never satisfied with what I have; I'm always wanting more. My life's motto is... Get my money, develop my body, and get women. Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Note: Victor didn't actually win the second luxury on Week 9, Paulie actually won that luxury. The reason why Victor was falsely given the luxury was because the "Big Brother County Fair" occurred when Paulie was still in the house. However, the Big Brother County Fair episode aired after Paulie's eviction, so the producers edited Paulie out of the episode completely. Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Victor is the first person in Big Brother 18 to win the Roadkill Competition and be nominated in the same week. ** Alongside this, he is the first Roadkill to be evicted in the same week he won said competition. ** He would later be followed by Tiffany. *Victor is the second minority in Big Brother history to win America's Favorite Houseguest. The first was James Huling from Big Brother 17. *Victor is the only houseguest in Big Brother 18 to win a Roadkill Competition and make the jury phase. *Victor is the only houseguest outside of the 8-Pack alliance to win a Roadkill competition. *He is the second houseguest to win HOH twice in Big Brother 18, following Paulie Calafiore. *Victor is the first houseguest in Big Brother 18 to win HOH three times. He would later be followed by alliance member Paul Abrahamian. *Victor is the fourth houseguest in Big Brother history to win HOH in the first part of the Double Eviction and after it happened. The other houseguests to accomplish this were Zach Swerdzewski, Ian Terry, and Nicole Franzel (even though she was dethroned the second time) respectively. *Victor is the fourth houseguest to win HOH and POV in the same week in Big Brother 18, following Paulie Calafiore, Bridgette Dunning and Corey Brooks respectively. He would later be followed by Nicole Franzel. *Victor is the only male in Big Brother 18 that won the PoV, but did not use it at least once. **Paul, Paulie and Corey have each used the PoV at least once. *Victor is the first houseguest as HOH to evict the HOH that initially evicted him. Paulie evicted him at first when he was HOH in Week 2, while Natalie evicted him when she was co-HOH during Week 9. *Victor is first houseguest to return after being evicted twice in a single season. *Victor is the only houseguest guest to be evicted 3 times in one season. *Victor is the first pre-jury evicted houseguest to win the America's Favorite HouseGuest award, although he had returned and made it into the jury stage after his pre-jury eviction. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Hispanic-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:5th Place